Rainy Nights
by x.Kiss.Me.In.The.Rain.x
Summary: Poor Ryou has been abused and hurt so much he cannot take it anymore. He decides to run away and meets up with Seto Kaiba. As he stays with him, his mind takes a trip down memory lane, but Ryou doesn't know what's in store for him at the end of that trip.
1. Rainy Nights

**Emo:** Yo! Remember me? Yeah... the crappy person who was planning on writing a couple of fics with a couple of OC's. Well, anyways, my friend inspired me to try and write yoai. So... here I am. You might not like this story, but my friends loved it. There might be some editing need it, but... I'm lazy, got it? So... enjoy... and if I get good reviews and good inspiration, I will most definately write the next chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting. Have fun! Oh, warning, in the future, this might have a lemon, so that's the reason I have considered R. That and it has abusement, bad words... and other stuff that I might have forgotten. So... Enjoy!

* * *

**  
Rainy Nights**

_Splash! Splash! Splash!_

_Drip! Drop! Drip! Drop!_

The wet streets of Domino city were empty. No sound was heard besides the few passing cars, trying to get home before it started pouring more than it already was. The only civilian out at this time of night and in this rainy weather was Ryou Bakura. His running footsteps were barely heard until they met with the endless puddles under him.

The pale skinned, white haired hikari had only one thing with him, and that was a backpack that was slung over his shoulder, as it helped him run faster. His face was paler than usual. It seemed as if he was running from something that was chasing him, but no one was on the street but him. His eyes were full of worry and a slight bit of pain. Just as he made his way around the corner, he tripped. Falling forward, he put his hands down, as to not give himself nothing more but a few scrapes. Though this was what he intended, he was already weak, so that fall gave him quite a bit of pain.

He sat up against a brick wall, looking at the palms of his hands. He found a couple of scrapes across the bottom. Though they were not deep, he shed blood either way. Flinching in pain, he rubbed his hands across the bottom of his jeans so the blood marks would not be noticeable.

As he looked up at the cloudy and dark sky, he wept. The smallest and most beautiful tears falling down his cheeks, making a skinny trail as they made their way. He wiped them away quickly, as to not attract much attention, even if there was no one around. Hugging his knees, he placed his cheek on them, too tired to go on for the moment.

Seto Kaiba had left his office late that night. Lately, he had been piled up with work like crazy. Though this was common for him, he still didn't like to leave Mokuba all alone in the mansion for too long. Sure he was old enough to protect himself and sure he knew how to do it, but his brotherly instinct told him other wise.

Sitting in his limo, trying to calm down, he kept thinking. Looking out the window, he noticed how hard the rain had been falling. His cold blue eyes searched the street for no reason. Looking out the window one last time before he closed his weary eyes, he found a figure sitting against a wall.

The figure had snow white hair that he had seen before many times. He recognized it from one of Yugi's little friends. The death pale skin was one that he could not miss. No one had that shade of skin color other than Ryou Bakura.

"Stop the car."

The limo halted to a stop about a few feet away from Ryou. Though Kaiba didn't really care for any of Yugi's friends, he couldn't help but feel something for him. He didn't seem much like any other of his friends, at least, not that much.

Kaiba got out of the car, not even grabbing an umbrella before he stepped out. The rain wet his flawless brown hair and the very common blue trench coat that he wore very often. He walked over and saw that he had his eyes closed. But just as he got close enough, Ryou lifted up his tired eyelids to reveal soft, frightened brown eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked in that cold, emotionless voice of his.

"Uh… Um…" Ryou didn't want to tell him the truth. Seto Kaiba was a businessman that was too busy to care for anyone, or anything, besides his company and his little brother Mokuba.

"Are you going to answer or am I wasting my time?"

"… Um … I was going for a walk when I tripped. I leaned against this wall to rest for a little while." Ryou lied. Kaiba knew it.

"So you're telling me you went out for a walk in this rainy weather and with a backpack on your back?" Kaiba asked, wanting to get the truth out of him.

A small tear made its way down Ryou's cheek. He was tired, in pain, and cold. He didn't want to start arguing with Kaiba at the moment. He wanted to run, run away to where no one knew him. He wanted to go to where he could start a new life and no one could judge him. Somewhere far away from here…Far away from his past…Far away from his yami…

"…Yes."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, still wondering what he was hiding. He closed his eyes and sighed very silently. Once he knew what he wanted to say, he opened his eyes and spoke.

"Get in the limo."

"… W-What?" Ryou asked puzzled at what had come out of Kaiba's lips.

"I said get in. You can't stay here all night. Get in. I will not beg."

Ryou did not want to make Kaiba angry. He had seen him angry and he did not want to see that side of him once again. He got up with some difficulty and walked in front of Kaiba. Just as he was about to step into the limo, he stopped.

"What's wrong now? Get in!" Kaiba was annoyed.

"I just don't want to get it wet, that's all." Ryou said shyly.

Kaiba sighed. He was annoyed of course but he didn't want to leave him out here. He shook his head and looked at Ryou straight in the eyes.

"Just get in. Don't worry about it."

Ryou did as he was ordered. He made his way to the further end of the seat. He looked out the window, a little uncomfortable. Kaiba had shut the car door and continued in his thoughts.

The car had sped off in the direction Ryou was running from. Ryou looked around, a little confused.

"Um… Kaiba-san, where are you taking me?" Ryou asked as nicely as he could.

"I'm taking you back to your home, that's where." Kaiba asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ryou stared at him shocked. "No Kaiba-san! No! Please don't take me back home! Please!" Ryou pleaded, tears streaming down his eyes.

Kaiba was confused, well, more than he had been. He looked at Ryou, puzzlement running through his eyes. He sighed, once again, annoyed.

"Alright, alright! Just stop already! Driver, take us to my home."

"Yes sir."

"Ok, happy now? You can stay at my house. Just don't cry." Kaiba said in annoyance and kind of sentimental, still not knowing what to do in any situation like this. Mokuba never cried like this, he just whined and Kaiba usually just gave him his way.

The drive home to the Kaiba Mansion was quiet and kind of awkward. Kaiba didn't know Ryou much to talk to him like a regular person nor was he interested in making conversation with one of Yugi's little friends. Kaiba was too tired, bored and too busy to worry about somebody's feelings. Just as he looked over at Ryou, he noticed a few cuts and small bruises on him. Ryou didn't look much like someone who would hurt himself, but you never know. Everyone has secrets to hide, even the most innocent of people.

They arrived at the mansion shortly afterwards. The driver drove around front and parked in front of the door. Kaiba opened his own door and walked out. Ryou opened his carefully and quietly, still frightened and not knowing what to do. Just as he got out, the driver drove away and left Ryou standing on the gravel alone while Kaiba made his way to the front doors. Ryou walked slowly and waited for Kaiba to let him enter.

Upon entering, he noticed how beautiful the Kaiba Mansion was from the inside. It had all the rich luxuries any man could own. Beautiful clean marble floors, big portraits hanging everywhere on the walls, vases filled with wild flowers, everything anyone could imagine was there.

While looking around, Ryou never noticed that Kaiba was already making his way up the curling stairs. Kaiba noticed that Ryou hadn't moved from the place that he was standing.

"What are you waiting for? Someone to pick you up and carry you to your room."

Ryou blushed at the idea. He shook his head violently and scurried up the stairs, a few steps behind Seto Kaiba. All the way up, Ryou did nothing but stare at his feet, not knowing what to say but not wanting to keep up the awkward silence. Just at they got to the floor of their destination, Mokuba popped out of nowhere and hugged Kaiba.

"Hey Seto, why d' you take so lo-" Mokuba had looked over and noticed Ryou. His smile became a bit bigger until he noticed that Ryou was a bit paler than usual. He unwrapped his arms around Seto and walked over to Ryou.

"Ryou? What's wrong?" He asked as he looked up at Ryou.

"Um… nothing, nothing at all. Mokuba, isn't a bit late for you to be up? You do have school in the morning, don't you?" He asked, giving the little person a small smile.

"Yeah but-"

"Ryou is right Mokuba. Why aren't you in bed? I thought I told you that I wanted you to be asleep before I came home."

"But Seto!" Kaiba gave his little brother a glare. Not one that would scare him, but one that told him, "Bed, now!"

Mokuba sighed and looked at Ryou. "If you're staying the night, you could sleep in my room with me, I don't mind."

"I would love to, but I don't want to be a bother."

"Don't worry Mokuba, he'll be staying in a guest room. Now, it's time for you to go to bed." Kaiba said, giving him another small glare.

Sighing again, Mokuba walked off and looked at Ryou once again. "Good night."

"Good night." Ryou said before Mokuba walked off towards his room once again.

After Kaiba had led Ryou to the guest room, he got ready for bed and made himself comfortable. Looking out the balcony that was in the room, he saw the moon and thought to himself. _Bakura is probably out there looking for me right now. I don't want to bother Kaiba, nor do I want to go back with Bakura. I'll stay here for the moment, and when Kaiba kicks me out, I'll make sure to run away from here, far, far away._

He closed his eyes; a small tear making it's way down his cheek. He soon fell into a deep slumber, one that he hadn't had in quite some time…


	2. Sweet, Sweet Nightmares

**Kyo -** Hi there! How are yous again? Ok, once again, there are mistakes and all that crap. So... yeah, heads up. Oh, and in the first chapter and my oneshot, I forgot this: **Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Yu-Gi-Oh. I have nothin' to say, but the warnings. **Warning:** there is rape, bad words and sexual acivity in this story, so once again, heads up. Anyways, I luff you all! Have fun readin' this!

* * *

**Sweet, Sweet Nightmares**

"Bakura? Bakura where are y… There you are." Ryou sighed as he found his Yami lying on the couch, drunk, as he had been for a while. Many things had been going wrong in Bakura's life lately and Ryou had been trying to help but it all turned out worse.

"What do you want now! Ugh… get me some painkillers…" Bakura closed his eyes and twisted his face in agony.

Ryou returned seconds later, a glass of water and a couple of painkillers held in his hands. He leaned down and handed Bakura both of the items, giving him a face full of concern. He was just about to leave for the kitchen when he felt Bakura's hand grasp his own.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bakura asked before pulling him closer to himself.

"Um… I'm going to the kitchen…" Ryou said, trying to get out Bakura's grasp.

"No you're not." Bakura held Ryou tighter, not wanting to let his hikari go.

"Bakura! Please let me go!" Ryou replied in a hushed tone, slipping his hand out of Bakura's own.

"What? Don't you want to please your little yami here?" Bakura sat up, a smug smirk on his face, trying to act innocent.

"Bakura…" Ryou said quietly, not knowing what to do. He had been in this situation many times before, but every time he had messed up, falling for the traps Bakura had set up.

"Please Ryou… All I want to do is play…" Bakura now stood up, a fake pout formed by his lips as he walked closer to his hikari who was slowly backing up by every step his yami took.

"But I… I-I c-can't…" Ryou replied, backing up against the wall, to scared to move away.

"You can't, or you don't want to?" Bakura asked, putting his hands against the wall, on either side of Ryou's head. He neared his face to Ryou's, brushing his nose against Ryou's.

Ryou stuttered, not wanting to say the wrong answer. Every time he did, something bad happened to him. He bit his lower lip for a second before sputtering out, "I-I-I d-d-don't k-know…"

Bakura smiled sweetly before giving an evil smirk, revealing his fangs. "Wrong answer." He leaned forward, kissing Ryou roughly.

Ryou fought against the kiss, trying to stop anything that Bakura might do. He tried pushing Bakura but all he received was a hard slap.

"What are you doing! Don't you love me?" Bakura's tone changed as fast as his words did.

Ryou held his hand to his cheek, almost at the point of crying, but he knew better. If he started crying, that would show a point of weakness, and weakness around Bakura is not a good thing. He would hit him harder than he had. Ryou closed his eyes and blindly punched, knowing that Bakura would dodge, but you never knew.

As Ryou thought, Bakura dodged and chuckled evilly, taking Ryou's wrist and twisting it, hearing the sweet sound of agony. He pushed his own body up against Ryou's, his wretched breath filling Ryou's tiny nose.

"Someone's learned to defend himself. But this someone hasn't learned properly, huh?"

"B-B-Bakura…" Ryou said, the pain from his twisted wrist crawling up his arm. He let out a small scream, making Bakura let go.

"So… You don't love me eh? Do you!" Bakura now grabbed both of Ryou's wrists, pinning him up against the wall, kissing him hard.

Ryou struggled against the kiss. He moved his head from side to side, pursing his lips so Bakura's tongue wouldn't enter. He lifted up his knee and blindly hit Bakura, for once actually made contact.

Bakura backed up, and sneered, watching Ryou wipe his lips and run toward his room. He chased after him, tripping him. Bakura then picked him up, holding him tightly, making sure the most he could do was squirm.

"Oh? So I was right. You do want to kill me, eh? Well guess what?" He neared his lips to Ryou's small, delicate ear, "I'll kill you first." He dropped the defenseless hikari on ground and kicked him.

Ryou curled up in fear and pain, expecting the blood to come pouring out of his mouth and nose at any moment. He tried crawling away, but all he received were harder blows to his abdomen. He opened his fearful eyes and stared up Bakura, before his vision became blurry, he noticed a small glint in Bakura's eyes, and a small fang revealing itself from Bakura's hateful smirk.

**x**

Ryou awoke in searing pain, not knowing where he was. He opened his eyes, painfully and slowly, looking around, finding himself in his own room. He reached up and touched his lip, finding dry blood on the edge and recalled everything that happened before he passed out. He held back his tears and looked down, to find himself naked in his bed. He bit his lip, knowing what came next.

The door opened to find a half-naked Bakura standing at the doorway, slipping his black leather belt off. He walked up to the foot of the bed, smirking like the maniac he was. His hands unbuttoned his jeans, slipping them off his hips slightly before crawling onto the bed, taking Ryou's chin in between his index finger and thumb.

"Are you ready to love me now, innocent little angel?" Bakura asked in the sweetest voice he could conquer, nuzzling his nose with Ryou's.

Ryou held back a scream and bit his lip, not wanting to respond. He backed up a bit, bumping into the headboard. He watched Bakura follow him, the belt still in his hand.

Bakura smiled, kissing Ryou's cheek, before looking into his eyes. "Fear… How lovely you are when you're scared…" He chuckled, leaving small kisses on Ryou's bruised neck.

"B-Ba…" Ryou quietly replied, not wanting to relive what had been happening the last few days. He dug his fingers into the sheets, afraid of what Bakura had planned for him.

The said yami's eyes flashed a dangerous crimson. He looked up into the helpless hikari's eyes, smirking. He neared his face to Ryou's, kissing him roughly again. He pushed Ryou at the chest, making his back thump against the headboard once again.

Ryou pursed his lips, not wanting Bakura's tongue to enter. He closed his eyes shut as he tried his best to push Bakura, only receiving a slap in return. He looked through half-shut eyes and sneered to himself.

Bakura growled and took Ryou's hands, placing them above the innocent's head. He took the leather belt and belted Ryou's wrists together tightly. He once again neared his face to Ryou's and made a biting motion.

"Will you not ever learn little hikari? You can't win!" Bakura laughed, "No matter how hard you try. You can't escape." He planted a small kiss on Ryou's lips, "Learn that, and you'll learn the meaning of life."

"…No…" Ryou said softly.

Bakura stopped in mid-laugh to look at his hikari, his eyebrow raised, "What!" He huffed out lowly.

"I said NO!" Ryou responded, many decibels louder.

Bakura chuckled evilly before patting Ryou's cheeks. "Ah, such a stubborn angel, huh?" Bakura chuckled again, bearing his fangs.

Ryou closed his eyes before saying out the last thing he would say that night, "No… there's more to life than this torture… and I'm not taking anymore of it…"

Bakura couldn't hold it back anymore. He slapped Ryou cold and hard, making him fall to his side. Bakura towered over him and leaned down, biting hard on Ryou's neck, causing him to scream out in pain.

Ryou couldn't do more than kick, which wasn't working much to his advantage, it only aroused the crazed maniac. He held in every noise his mouth was aching to make as Bakura touched every part of him. He hated this. But the thing was… he couldn't stop Bakura. It wasn't his fault… it was those damn voices of his… they had been haunting Bakura since he witnessed the murder of his parents… the only thing was… why bother him now? After so many years of living with those memories, why emerge now?

Bakura was fully unclothed now. He was staring down at Ryou, looking at his fragile, petite, scarred body. He knew he was causing him this pain, but it wasn't exactly him who wished this upon him. He took a deep breath before placing himself at the smaller one's entrance, warning him before plunging in.

Ryou screamed out in pain. Not pleasure; pain. He whimpered and cried as Bakura pulled in and out, getting rougher and rougher with each thrust. He didn't do much to resist, his hands were tied together and his legs had no feeling in them.

As Bakura released and lay next to his frightened and pain-filled hikari, he smiled as if nothing had happened, stroking the poor innocents hair.

"Now, that wasn't that bad was it?" He said in a soothing voice, kissing the tip of Ryou's pale, petit nose.

Ryou winced while whimpering silently, shaking his head.

Bakura smiled and hugged his hikari before he had a chance to faint. Once he was sure Ryou was unconscious, he kissed him, stood up and walked away…

At that moment… Ryou woke up. He looked around to find nothing but darkness. He looked down to find the unfamiliarity of one of Kaiba's many guest rooms. He wiped cold sweat from his brow before bringing up his legs and weeping into his knees.

He looked up, the tears running down his face before he whispered to the cold, lonely, yet comforting air.

"Never again… never again will that happen… never…"

He tilted his head and looked out the balcony glass doors to find the silver moon. He knew, that at this moment, Bakura was out there, looking for him. He wouldn't stop his search until he knew exactly where his hikari was.

Ryou sighed once more, wiping the stray tears that decided to not stay hidden. He rested his head on the stiff pillows and brought the sheets up, trying to drift off into what most people called, "quiet sleep", even if he knew that he would never get it, no matter how hard he tried.

His heavy eyelids closed against his will, taking him into the endless vortex of dreams, making him oblivious to the world around him. Little did he know that, at that very moment, Bakura was watching him. He was probably not there, but Bakura knew where he was and he was determined to bring him "home".


End file.
